Eternal Damnation
by DiAngelo00
Summary: Lexi Jackson is a 14 year old girl that turns out to be daughter of Poseidon. She wants to believe that the Greek gods are real. But she wants her old life back with her best friends. Until she encounters with people of her past.
1. Chapter 1

Water. For me it is the source of all my power and it is something I can't live without. Maybe for other normal people, water is the substance that is needed daily in order to survive and another element in the world. I know that I am special but not as I thought. My name is Lexi Jackson, I am 14 years old, I have ADHD, and I…. am a demigod, half god and half human. How did I know? Well, it is not something that you would like to live, but it goes like this.

It all started weeks before our vacations. I had two best friends, Zeth and Elias; they both grew up with me as my older brothers. Elias is almost 2 years older that I am, and Zeth is months older than me. However, Zeth and I were both going into the woods to have some peace. Elias didn't come because he had "stuff" to do. The three of us had a secret place where it made me be in peace, besides the lake, being near water made me be more at…home. When we got to our place we sat there and relaxed when a big fury dog, or I think it was a dog, came.

"What is that?" I whispered to Zeth, he looked as confused as I was. "But that's impossible" he said "how did that track us, I covered our trails everywhere we went." "You did what?" I said. "Look Lexi we are going to move back slowly, don't scream, talk, or do nothing that makes that thing angry." I did what he told me, we grabbed our backpacks and slowly start walking. But, unfortunately I don't have such good luck. I accidently stepped on a stick that seems to bother it. "RUN" Zeth yelled. I had no option but to do so. When I turned back, to see if we had lost that monster I realized that we didn't. Hundreds of steps for us were only 3 to 4 step to the monster. When I least expected Zeth had gotten out something out of his backpack that look like a bow and arrow. He was shooting to that thing like if he was born to do so.

"Lexi go back to school and look for Elias, tell him that I he needs to take you somewhere safe." Zeth told me, while shooting arrows. "No, Zeth I am not going to leave you here with…. That thing," I told him. "There is no time for arguments you have to go Lexi, I will be fine. I will be with you as soon as I am done with this thing." "And what if you can't and that monster destroys you first?" "Lexi, please just go." He demanded. I think it was a hard decision for me to make, but I left him there. I went back to the school and asked if anybody had seen Elias. When I finally knew where he was, I went with him, he was sitting in a bench near the soccer field. "E-Elias" I said half sobbing. "Oh! Hi Lexi, I thought you were with Zeth." He said and then realized I was crying. "What's the problem?" "We were in the forest when this huge thing came, and we ran but that monster just kept running toward us and Zeth told me to come find you and…and …..I didn't want to leave him, but he kept insisting-"

"Okay, Lexi calm down. We are going back to the forest and look for Zeth." He said it as calm as he could. " But-" "It will be fine, I promise."He stood and we went back to the forest; I didn't saw any sign of the monster or Zeth. I yelled for him and there was no answer. Elias and I were looking for him until we found him laying a big tree. "Zeth!" I ran toward him and Elias besides me. He was unconscious and his arms were cold. "Elias, help me I can't leave Zeth like this."I told Elias. "Umm… Zeth told me that he had ambrosia and nectar in his backpack always, just in case. Maybe we can use it, but I don't know where it is." "What?" "OK Lexi just stay here, take care of him I'll be right back." Before I could answer, Elias had already gone more deeply into the forest. After a while Elias came with Zeth's backpack, and started looking for something. Under other circumstances I would have gotten mad at him but Zeth was not getting any better. Elias finally brought something that looked like honey and something wrapped in a piece of cloth. He put it into Zeth's mouth and it took Zeth a while to respond.

He opened his eyes and started to sit up. "OH MY GOD! Zeth!" I hug him almost to the point he was going to lost consciousness again. "Lexi it hurts." "Oh I'm sorry." Zeth and I stood up. "What do we do now that monster knows where we are?" Elias said "We have to take Lexi to camp," Zeth answered "If that hellhound came first, I don't want to imagine what is next." "Wait," I said "You are not going to take me anywhere until I have answers to my questions." "Look Lexi we both promise to give you answers but we really need to go." Elias said. "But, where are we going?" I said. "We are going to somewhere special for kids like us." "Hey! I am not a kid any more tell me where we are going." Leaving me completely out of the conversation they continued. "We can take a train or a taxi to New York and see her mom, and maybe Percy is there."Elias said. "I don't think it is a good idea to take her to Percy, remembered what we promised," Elias nodded. "Umm… if my opinion counts, I want the taxi." I said "So then a taxi will be. Come on Lexi we have a lot to walk." We went walking all the way to the nearest rest stop, since we were in about 50 miles away from the city, it was better to call a taxi from there. We got a taxi right away, and left to the city. I have only visited my mom from time to time. I had no problem with that, but I didn't know who this guy Percy was.

I gave my mom's address to the driver, and we were there in an hour. When we arrived, I knocked on her door. She opened the door, and she looked surprised. "Hi mom." "Lexi, what are you doing here?" she said. "Mrs. Jackson," Zeth said "I think that they have found Lexi." "What? No, I talk to Chiron and he said that your tracks were covered." My mom said. "Elias and I were thinking of taking her to camp, but we are not sure-" "Besides" Elias interfered "We have orders that Lexi cannot meet Percy it is very dangerous to have both together." "But is there is another option? And Percy knows the risks. You guys, Chiron, and obviously Percy know about this." Mom continued. "Although if she goes to camp she will be at risk. They will ask her who her father is." I just stayed standing there thinking, _awkward, _in my mind. Elias spoke next "Maybe Chiron can talk to her and explain everything." "No, it is a bad idea." Zeth said. Someone was coming up the stairs; it was a boy that was about 17 or 18. He turned to my mom's apartment, and then looked at me, he had green eyes like mine. And we were so alike. He stared at me for a few seconds then turned to Zeth and Elias, and asked "Why…is…she…here?" he said it as if he was mad at me. "You guys promised me that you would never bring her or let her meet me." He grabbed Zeth by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I thought that we had made a deal." I had never seen Zeth so nervous. "Look Percy, I brought Lexi here so because she is safer with you." "Safer? I can't be with her; it is dangerous for her especially. If the other gods notice her, they will want her dead." I decided to act; I move that guy, Percy and did the same thing he did to Zeth, although he was a little bit taller than I am. "You better be careful to what you do to him, I don't know who you are, but you don't talk like that to Zeth or to Elias." I stared at him directly into the eyes, and I was totally sure that I had met him before.

Zeth and Elias pull me back. I turned to them and asked "Why did you guys pull me back?" "Because Percy has something really important to tell you." Elias said. I turned to Percy and said "So, what is it?" "Let's go inside" Percy said. I didn't realize that my mom went inside, when Percy came. We went to the living room; I sat next to Elias and Zeth. Percy wouldn't stop staring at me. Then I said "What did you want to tell me?" I guess that it was very difficult to tell me what was going on. "Umm…" Elias said "We brought you here to your mom's apartment so that you know the truth of why we have been with you all these years and taking care of you and going to every school you went to." I was confused for what Elias was telling me. Then Percy said "I asked them to keep you away from me, because I am your brother."_ What?_ He is my brother, but I don't have one.

My mother would never hide something like that from me. But then it all make sense; she wouldn't let me come because of Percy. Then I said "No you are not. You are lying to me. I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER." "Yes, you do" he kept insisting. "You don't even know me." "Of course I do." I then said "If you know me so well, when is my birthday?" If he was truly my brother he should know. "You were born in July 30th. And you are now 14 years. You are ADHD and dyslexic, although you didn't want anybody to know that you have dyslexia. And you met Zeth and Elias when you were in fourth grade." I stared at him. How can he know so much about me? Then I came up with the question that no one has answer me in a long time. "If you know so much about me, and you are supposedly my brother. Then, who is my father?" He just looked at me, and waited. Those were the longest seconds of my life and finally said "Your father, or well… our father is Poseidon, god of the sea."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't understand the point of lies. Is it to hurt someone or to hide the truth? And now I know that I have been lied my whole life. Now I don't think I will be able to believe someone, or to trust them. However, I have to face the truth, although if it's for bad or good. I now understand all of the lies my family and friends have been hidden away for good. Especially now that all is clear.

"Okay, so let me resume, the Greek and Roman gods are real, and they are now currently in America."

I said calmly. Elias, Zeth and Percy nodded. They have been here explaining be everything for about 10-15 minutes. After I calmed down that it took another 20 minutes. And I got the feeling they were getting annoyed.

" Poseidon is my father, I am your sister," I said looking at Percy "-and my mom send me away, in order to protect me, but then I was found by monster, in Maine, Elias saw he rescued me, and what is called 'mist' covered that memory. After I met Zeth and Elias, they went with you, Percy, they told where I was, and they spend the rest of school with me. But now someone has found and wants me dead, as the gods if they know I am alive. But-" I got interrupted by Zeth.

"Well the gods don't necessary are going to kill you. I mean it can be worst they can send you to Tartarus. They would want their revenge to last longer"

Elias punched him in the arm. "Ouch! I am just saying."

"Yeah, thanks Zeth you are going to encourage her more." Elias said.

He turned to me and said "Lexi you can continue."

"Okay, umm…Oh yeah, but I can prove them that I am worthy lo live, by showing that I am a hero. I think that is all you guys told me." I finally ended.

"I couldn't of have said it better." said Percy.

"So, now what?" I asked.

"I think that we are now going to take to camp, it is safer for you there." Zeth said.

"Okay, but there is something I still don't understand."

"What is it then?" Elias said.

"You found me in Westover Hall, in Maine, why didn't you take me with you to camp?" I said, maybe this has been the hardest question to answer.

"I had a mission at that school," Percy said "We didn't want you to encounter them." I had a feeling that I knew of who he was talking about.

"And we were in a middle of a war, so it was better for you to stay out of it." he finished.

"Hey, Jackson, do you have something to eat, I am starving?" Zeth said yelling from the kitchen. Percy turn at him and mentioned something that I clearly understood but don't want to remember.

"I will take care of it." Elias said and went off to the kitchen. After a few seconds Elias came with Zeth, grabbing him from the ear. "Ow, ow, it hurts, it HURTS." Zeth complained.

Percy and I both laughed at Zeth. "Ha ha ha, very funny guys."

There was a small time of silence between us, but then… "No, really guys, I am starving," Zeth said.

"Yeah me too," Elias said.

"Well good thing I am not the only one." Percy said.

I guess they wanted me to say something similar, but I wasn't really hungry, well a little bit.

"Oh, come on Lexi you can't say you are not dyeing for food." Percy said.

"Umm…no, not really." They just stared at me with the _yeah right_ eyes.

"Okay fine, I am." I finally said at last.

They all had smiles on their faces. "So? Are you just going to stand there starving to death, or are you going to bring something?" Percy said.

"Hey Jackson no need to hurry," Elias said."We can go eat something on our way."

We all agreed, but the nearest restaurant was a McDonalds. When we got there I got a very big surprise.

After we were ready to go to camp Percy said "Huh! I just remembered that I have a friend that loves to eat here."

I then realize I had met someone that like to eat here.

"What are you thinking about Lexi?" I guess that Elias new that something was going on.

"oh! Nothing only about some old memories."I said

"No seriously what are you thinking about?" Elias said.

"About, the guy Percy said."

"WHAT?" they all said

"You don't mean Nico, right. Nico di Angelo." Percy said

"Maybe."

"But- why didn't you tell us, Lexi?" Zeth said

"Well let me- oh yeah, you(I pointed at Elias) started to date Ally and Zeth started to date Lily and so I decided I didn't wanted to be alone so I looked for other people to spent the time with. I after became friends of Nico and Bianca di Angelo. After a time they left and a year after I found Nico, who resulted to be looking for me. And we decided to keep in contact so he calls me every week and we out once a month."

The three boys were staring at me. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. You left me alone."

"So you have been practically dating Nico?"

"Nooo, he and I just go out like being friends, but his dark hair, the way he talks and the color of his eyes and…and…and why am I telling you this?"

"Umm… what if we go? Monsters will be here anytime soon."

Okay that was awkward, I mean they are my friends and brother, but I just met my brother and talking to Zeth and Elias about personal stuff was way too much for them. However, we called a taxi and took us outside New York. But our ride was kind of AWKWARD.

"So you and Nico are just friends?"

"For the hundredth time yes, what is the problem with it?" I asked

"None" Zeth turned around and faced to the window.

_5 long, eternal, and weird minutes after._

"We have arrived," Percy said, he has been completely quite. I hope he doenst become that kind of big brother that likes to be overprotective. It is enough with Elias and Zeth.

"So we have arrived to the middle of nowhere?" I asked

"Yes" Percy said. We got down of the taxi, I, like always when I go out with Elias and Zeth, pay. We walked inside the forest and came up with a big sign that said Camp Half-Blood.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Lexi Jackson." A familiar voice said.


	3. Autor's note

**Sorry for this authors note, I know you hate them but I think you should read it. I am sorry for not updating; I have been out of ideas for the moment. However before you read my other chapter I recommend that you read other 2 fanfics. The authors of these stories had agreed with me to put their main characters in my fanfic. The names are **_**Eternally Broken **_**by**** and also **_**All Odds are Evens **_**by **_**yyissel. **_**These two characters are going to be very important in my story, so I strongly recommend for you to read and follow them**

**Thank you so much to those who had read and reviewed in the past days.**


End file.
